cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow
Shadow, also known as Shadow The Hedgehog, was best known for being an ACWL wrestler and a 3-Time ACWL Champion. Despite the name, he is NOT the Sonic the Hedgehog character, just a human man called David Humphrey(Former Shadow Actor From Sonic Adventure 2 To Sonic Battle) using that name because ACWL Owner Allan Caesar III told him to. Its actually rumored that Shadow is the original "Sammy The Cat". Debut Shadow made his debut with Rouge the Bat by ambushing Sonic The Hedgehog & Knuckles The Echidna(Former ACWL USA Tag Team Champions) at ACWL Highway to Hell. Both Shadow & Rouge got their shot for the titles, but were defeated by Sonic & Knuckles at ACWL Apocalypse, Sonic Pinned Shadow In The Tag Team Match . Shadow would then take part of AEC Mania 2 as part of the 1st Ever 40-Man Hardcore Rumble to determine a #1 Contender for the World Title. Shadow didn't win. King of the World 2007 Winner's Bracket Round 1 Shadow, wanting to make a name for himself, took part in the King of the World tournament for the vacant ACWL World Championship. Shadow took on Solid Snake in the first round of the Winner's Bracket. After an intense fight, Snake was defeated after Shadow "stomped a mudhole in his ass and walked it dry!" Round 2 The second round featured the 1st Encounter between Sagat and Shadow. Despite the help of Ryu, Shadow was unable to prevent himself from getting the shit beat out of himself and losing the match with the running chokeslam, making Sagat a deadly contender throughout the tournament. Loser's Bracket Round 1 After being owned badly, Shadow aimed to redeem himself in the Loser's Bracket. His opponent would be the CAW Legend, Link. The Ultimate Lifeform finally defeated the Hyrule Warrior by giving him a running powerslam through the steel steps. Round 2 The opponent for Shadow was Mega Man X, who was replacing The Crow in the Loser's Bracket. X was pushing himself hard after he got payback on 3 members of the Four Horsemen, making X the heavy favorite in facing Guile for the right to face Sagat. However, Shadow decided it was now-or-never and shocked the world as he defeated Mega Man X with a Dragonrana. Loser's Final Round Another big favorite in the tournament was Guile, who nearly defeated Sagat in the Winner's Final Round. Guile was hit by multiple Chaos Controls (spinning powerbomb) and still continued to fight. But Shadow refused to lose, and pulled another shocking upset with a phoenix splash to defeat Guile, surprising even Dr. Pizza, the owner of ACWL. ACWL Championship: Ironman Match The rematch between Shadow & Sagat would now be for the World Title in the 1st ever 60-Minute Ironman Match. Shadow was a big underdog against the veteran and former world champ, Sagat. During the match, Sagat was getting the advantage of Shadow, making the match look one-sided in Sagat's favor. In fact, many Ironman Matches before this were always ending one-sided. But Shadow wouldn't be denied this time, and for the first time in ACWL, tied with Sagat and then got the lead! However, Sagat was no quitter, and evened the score at the very last second with a sick tiger knee strike, putting the match into overtime. Sudden Death Ladder Match Shadow and Sagat went back and forth in the Ladder Match. With both competitors pulling all the stops, Shadow threw Sagat outside and grabbed the belt, winning his first ACWL World Championship. This match would establish both Sagat and Shadow as CAW Legends as they not only made an epic performance in their match, but wrestled for a total of 76 minutes(~!) making this one of the most, if not the most, epic ACWL Championship matches in history. AEC MANIA 4 Shadow and Sagat would confirm their main event status as they faced off in a KO Match for the ACWL Championship. This time, Sagat would have a manager on his side. The manager, and creator of the Four Horsemen, revealed to be NoDQ's Paul Bearer. Despite being at a disadvantage, Shadow fought hard in defending his title. Unfortunately, Sagat won the championship by knocking out Shadow with the Horsemen Hammer on the steel steps. It was originally billed as "The Final Chapter" between Shadow and Sagat, and to this very day, they haven't met one-on-one again. Four Horsemen Shadow would compete in the 2nd Slaughter House Match against Mega Man X, Mega Man, & Van Helsing; he got eliminated by Mega Man. After the match, he would team with Sigma and beat down Mega Man X. In the process, Shadow would replace Sagat as fourth member of the Horsemen. His time with the 4 Horsemen would be short lived, as Paul Bearer grew tired of the Horsemen's previous losses and plotted to steal the World Title from them. Shadow took part in this under the promise of finding out who killed his only best friend decades ago, Maria. Shadow would defeat Sephiroth for the ACWL Title after Sephiroth unified the ACWL and Canandian Titles against Canadian Champ, Waluigi, and Doc Brown. As Shadow left, the remaining members of the Four Horsemen (Sephiroth, Solid Snake, & Sigma) would brawl and end their partnership. Maria's Killer Revealed! Shadow made a surprise title defense against Billy the Blue Ranger, Big Green Luigi, and Ken Masters. Billy would win the match, but Shadow then went batshit and demanded Maria's killer to reveal himself... ...none other than Marty McFly! Shadow would have to wait on beating up McFly as he competed in the King of the World 2008. He would lose the First Round against Zero (in his usual Maverick mood-swings) as Zero jackhammered his head into the baseball bat, which sent Shadow out on injury. The King of the World 2008 would be canceled and turned into the Slaughter House Rumble, with Shadow recovering during the long hiatus. But he wouldn't compete in the Rumble because his mind was on one thing... McFly. AEC MANIA 5 Before the Slaughter House Rumble, Dr. Pizza would announce the return of ACWL. Prior to this, Shadow pleaded to the owner to host AEC MANIA 5 and finally get his hands on Marty McFly. Shadow got his wish for headlining against Marty McFly in ACWL's 1st ever Last Man Standing Match. The Event After a ton of hype, Shadow and McFly tore each other apart in the main event. McFly featured newer moves to use against a veteran like Shadow. But in the end, Shadow would deliver the Chaos Driver (sit-out piledriver) on the pool stick to finally defeat Marty McFly, in a match considered to be the best ACWL match ever. Aftermath Immediately after Shadow won, Biff Tannen and Zero would attack Shadow at the end of the show. Shadow would have a shot at payback on Monday Night Wrestling as he faced Zero & Snake in a #1 Contenders Match. Shadow gave Snake the DDT, but Zero got a cheap shot and pinned Snake. On Friday Night Fights, Guile defeated Zero and Mario to retain his World Title by pinning Zero after a botched Diving Wheel Kick. Outraged by the finish, Dr. Pizza restarted the match, this time with Shadow and Jimmy Lee replacing the losers. Guile, Jimmy, and Shadow would pull off an epic showcase that lasted through the entire episode. In the end, Shadow gave Guile the American Slam and pinned Jimmy after giving him the Double Dragons Cutter, earning Shadow his 3rd World Title win. Afterward, Sonic The Hedgehog would attack Shadow over the fact that Shadow had a more successful career in ACWL Then Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic forced Shadow to tap out with the Ankle Lock. The next Monday Night Wrestling, Mega Man's attacker from last week demanded a title shot in order to reveal himself. Although a fighting champion, Shadow was risking his championship on an unknown. The attacker revealed himself to be Proto Man, with Dr. Wily in his corner. Despite Zero actually helping Shadow, Proto Man would end Shadow's third reign as champion. On The Last ACWL Show Friday Night Fights Sonic Announced That Him And Marty McFly Both Killed Maria Then They Both Attacked Shadow CAWllision Shadow competed (and thought to have won) in a fatal four way barbed wire deathmatch at CAWllision 2. Moments after his "victory", Bret Michaels of NAW emerged and challenged Shadow. Bret was victorious in under a minute, forcing Shadow to tap out to a Sharpshooter. Seeking vengeance, Shadow accepted a second challenge from Bret at CAWllision 3, this time putting ACWL's World Championship on the line. Despite a valiant effort, Shadow fell to Bret once again, losing ACWL's top prize and sealing the fed's fate once and for all. His final chance at retribution came at the CAWllision 3 battle royal. Unfortunately, his third encounter with Michaels proved to be the same as the first two. Bret himself eliminated Shadow from the match. New Age Wrestling Shadow won the NAW Hardcore Championship at one point. Later on he would be signed to NAW on March 4th 2010. On May 8th 2010 he was traded to NAW South for Link, who wasn't allowed to compete in NAW South due to losing to TRS. Title History Allan's Championship Wrestling League *3x ACWL World Heavyweight Championship *1x ACWL Tag Team Championship (with Knuckles) New Age Wrestling *1x "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship First (Won it before NAW adopted the title) *1x NAW Hardcore Championship *1x NAW Intercontinental Championship *1x NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship (w/Guile) New-WWE *1x Unified Tag Team Championship - with Guile Category:ACWL Category:NAW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Jobbers Category:FNW